The Princess Saved Me
by HellowYell
Summary: The way "Don't Hate The Player" should have went. Myka/Claudia


Title: The Princess Saved Me  
>Rating: PG<br>Disclaimer: I do not own Warehouse 13, nor is respective characters. Also, I do not make a profit from writing this.  
>Summary: The way "Don't Hate The Player" should have went. MykaClaudia

* * *

><p>~Inside the Game~<p>

* * *

><p>"Oh, man, my kilt is chaffing." Pete complains as they make it to the tower.<p>

"Thanks for coming by the way." Fargo tells Claudia.

"Believe me, if a black hole, or an evil robot shows up at the Warehouse, you're on my speed dial too." Claudia replies.

"I hope the Princess has some Gold Bond." Pete says standing in front of the door.

Claudia sighs. "Just let me open the door." She says and holds up a key, receiving a video game 'acquired' sound. "Okay?"

"I can't wait to meet this Princess." Claudia said as she placed the key in the lock.

"Ahh, before we go inside, there is something I should tell you." Fargo tries to say.

Pushing the door open, Claudia gives him a look. "What?" She said walking in first, Pete right behind her.

Fargo took a deep breath and then followed her.

Claudia and Pete froze, looking at the bed, at the Princess.

"Brave hero's! You've come to save me!" Myka says in a princess outfit.

"Myka's the Princess?" Claudia asks.

"Really? You didn't see this coming?" Pete asked Claudia. "I'm just even more surprised it's not you."

"It is meant to be her." Fargo says, receiving a look from Claudia. "I mean, it's meant to be the desire of the first person who walked in, and your my ... " He trailed off.

Claudia realizes something. "But I was the first to walk in."

"And that means ... " Pete said putting it together. "That means you desire Myka!" He gasped.

"I maybe an elf, but I can still kick you ass." Claudia threatened him.

"I will compose a dance in your honor." Myka giggled and got up, when she did, everyone noticed her increasement.

"What are those things, on Myka's chest?" Claudia said offended to Fargo.

"Freckles?"

"Not only do you desire Myka, you want her ... wings ... bigger." Pete said.

"Dude." Claudia said to him.

"Actually, that was me." Fargo said raising his hand.

"Ahh, okay, Game Over! Princess is saved!" Pete yelled into the room. "What, what are we doing?"

"Not a word." Claudia glared up at Pete.

* * *

><p>~Outside the Game~<p>

* * *

><p>"What's going on?" Myka asked running into the room.<p>

"I don't know!" Gibson blabbers out. "Everyone's heart rates started elevating." He looks over at his friend. "Oh god, Jerry's is almost at 230."

Myka looks at the screen, only one name registering for her. And that name was in danger.

"How much faster can it go before it just, explodes?"

Not even bothering to answer him, Myka grabs the head-set communicator and puts it on. "Pete? Can you hear me? What's going on in there?"

* * *

><p>~Inside the Game~<p>

* * *

><p>"Myka! Myka , is-is Jerry still alive?" Pete asked after he opens the communicator.<p>

"Yes, it is, but his pulse is sky-rocketing. Listen, I think, his anxiety comes from his ex girlfriend."

"Yeah, who's doesn't?" Fargo tried to make a joke into the medieval-Farnsworth.

"Hannah, yeah, I think we just met her. Nice girl, big ax."

"Pete, listen, you need to stay calm. In the story-consumed-"

"Am I losing you?" Pete asked moving it around. "Of course I am." He said and pocketed it. "Great."

* * *

><p>~Outside the Game~<p>

* * *

><p>"Ahh!" Myka winces in pain as as she takes the head-set off. "The line went dead." Myka said worried.<p>

* * *

><p>~Inside the Game~<p>

* * *

><p>"I don't understand, it should be working." Claudia said.<p>

Pete makes a face. "Yeah, possibly my fault." Pete says. "Well, I started thinking about how much scarier it would be if we lost communication."

"Did you not hear the part about this place making our fears real?" Fargo asks.

"Hey! It's your fault we're stuck in here pal!" Pete defended himself. "And what's the deal with Puff The Magic Dragon out there?"

"Who's fear is that?" Claudia wonders.

"Ah, that's actually part of the game. It defends the princess in the tower." Fargo says. "What? Dragons are awesome! ... And besides, all we need to get passed it is **THE DAGGER OF JOSEPHINE**!" He said holding out his hand, only to hear a video game fail sound.

Claudia and Pete look at his empty hand.

Fargo clears his throat. "I said,** THE DAGGER OF JOSEPHINE**." He said, only to hear the sound again. "Which, I may have forgot to program into the game."

* * *

><p>~Inside the Game~ A little later<p>

* * *

><p>"You okay?" Fargo asked looking at Claudia.<p>

"It's just this fear thing." Claudia said gently. "Have you ever tried so hard not to think about something until it's all you can think about?"

"Yeah." Fargo agrees. "All the time."

"Ms. Donovan." Claudia slowly turns around. "This is another delusion."

"Doctor Mitchneir?" Claudia asked scared.

Pete turns around sees the older man in a lab coat. "Who's that?"

"No. It's nobody, he's not real." Claudia stutters out. "He's not here."

"None of this is real Claudia." He says. "You're just an emotionally troubled young girl."

The words take effect on Claudia as she starts to silently cry, her body shaking in fear. "No." She whispers out.

"Your brother is dead."

In that second, Pete and Fargo are in straight jackets, held by a man, and Claudia is strapped down to a table.

Claudia screams out when she realizes she's tied down on the table. "No! No! Let me go!" She begs between screams. "You're not real!"

"You've been living a delusion. One you created to make yourself feel safe. A Warehouse were you can hide from the real world. You can survive Claudia. You've been in this institution the whole time. With me."

Claudia withers on the table, trying to break free, still yelling between sobs.

"Don't listen to him!" Fargo yells.

"We're real Claudia!" Pete tries to get to her.

"No! Myka! Please no! Help me!" She screams for help, still trying to get free.

"You need your treatment Claudia." He said bring a device closer to her head.

Claudia lets out a bellowing scream.

* * *

><p>~Outside the Game~<p>

* * *

><p>"Oh man this is bad! Something really bad is happening! They're totally freaking out man!" Gibson starts freaking out when Claudia, Pete, and Fargo start to shake violently.<p>

Myka tears her eyes from Claudia to look at him. "Gibson! Snap out of it!" Her eyes fall onto a controller head-set. "Send me into the game." Myka says and sits down next to Claudia and starts to put the head band on.

"What do you want to be?" Gibson asked as he pressed buttons on the game's pad.

* * *

><p>~Inside the Game~<p>

* * *

><p>Claudia screams more when she sees it coming toward her head.<p>

"You've been hiding. You'll be better after your treatment. You always do."

Claudia withers more, her head thrashing as she tries to pull away from it, stopping when she see's an arrow go into the doctor's chest. Sitting up, she see's a red-hooded figure holding a crossbow. Freeing herself, Claudia stands up.

"You know what doc?" She asked picking up the device. "I do feel better now." She said and places it on his head, watching him de-materialize.

Turning around, Claudia feels her game clothes come back on, and the red-hooded figure reveal them-self. "Myka." Claudia said happily. "Is that really you?"

Myka smiles at Claudia, happy she's safe. "Yeah."

"You went with dominatrix." Pete commented on Myka's attire.

Claudia turned away, trying to not make a sound, as her tears fell.

"Good choice."

Myka uses her crossbow to point. "Don't make me get my whip."

Pete makes a meowing sound, and then a scratching gesture.

Myka turns to see Claudia crying. "Are you okay?"

"Mmhmm." Claudia says quickly and turns more away.

Not buying it, Myka walks over to Claudia and places a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Are you okay?"

Claudia sniffles and smiles. "I wasn't expecting a catharsis today ... but that actually felt pretty good."

Myka smiles at her and gently caress her hair.

"Yeah, thanks Myk's." Pete said. "Okay, guys, look, we have to save Jerry, and get our controllers back from Evil Hannah."

"But how? She's been kicking our buts since we got here." Clauida pointed out.

"Wait. "Fargo said, getting an idea. "When I was stuck, in quick sand, but when I saw you guys, it gave me the courage to pull myself out."

"Right, and, Myka distracted him, but I had to be the one to finish the job."

"You have to take down your own fears." Myka realized.

"Right, okay, so, we gotta get Traumatized Jerry to nut up before he loses his head." Pete said. "Myka, Claudia, you to talk to him. We'll distract the ex." He said to Fargo.

"Let's go get medieval on her ass." Claudia said and held her hand out.

Myka was the first to place her hand on Claudia's and smiled, followed by Pete, and then Fargo.

"One, two, three, break!" Pete, Myka, and Claudia yelled, but Fargo said break louder.

* * *

><p>~Inside the Game~ A little later<p>

* * *

><p>As Pete and Fargo distract Evil Hannah, Myka and Claudia begin to free Jerry.<p>

"Jerry, everything's going to be okay." Myka tries to tell him.

Jerry shakes his head. "Doesn't matter, I'll never be good enough for her. Or anybody."

"Jerry, listen, I know what happened with Hannah, the real one. You love her, but you couldn't propose." Myka tells him.

"She would have said no."

"This place, it magnify's your fears. That's your fear, your anxiety. The proposal. That's your demon. Don't let it kill us all." Myka almost begs.

"Come on Jerry." Claudia said. "Dig deep, what do you want more then anything right now?"

"I-I want Hannah."

"Then make it happen. Go over there and tell her. Look her in the eyes, and tell her how you feel." Myka tells him rushed.

"Okay, okay." He said and pulled out a ring, when he did, the game made a 'acquired' sound.

"Let's go." Myka grabbed him and pulled him towards Evil Hannah. Grabbing her, Myka turned her around for Jerry to propose to her, making her de-materialize.

"Congratulations players!" Rhyming Artie said walking into the room. "The game is complete! And now, lets get something to eat!"

* * *

><p>~Outside the Game~<p>

* * *

><p>"It's about freaking time!" Pete said as soon as they entered the real world.<p>

"Ahh! She's back!" Fargo cried when Hannah walked into the room with Gibson.

Claudia watched Jerry and Hannah hug, thinking to herself, she need to over come her other fear.

* * *

><p>Later<p>

* * *

><p>"Hey, how you feel?" Myka asked Claudia as she walked down the B&amp;B stairs.<p>

"Good, I need a shower." Claudia said. "Well, my mind needed the relaxation."

Myka smiled at her. "I understand." She nodded. "Lena's going to order us a pizza, you want in?"

"Actually, can-can we talk?" Claudia asked, a little scared.

"Of course." Myka said and walked to the couch. Sitting down, she patted the seat next to her. "What's up?"

"I wanted to talk about the game. About ... " She tried to continue, but she wasn't able to.

Myka reached over and took her hand. "Claudia you can tell me anything. But we don't need to talk about it, if you don't want to."

Claudia reached up and wiped the lone tear from her eye. "That, was only just my biggest fear, I have one, almost as big." She said.

Myka kept quiet, wanting Claudia to go at her own pace.

"It would be mind shattering if none of this was real, not Artie, the Warehouse, Pete or Steve, or you. But what would be heart shattering if ... " Claudia let out a deep sigh, she couldn't say it like this. "Um, the Princess, Fargo programmed it to be desire of the first person who entered the tower. I was the first person who entered the tower."

Myka had a perplexed look on her face. "Who was it?"

"You." Claudia mumbled, looking down at her lap.

Feeling her heart skip a beat, she used her other hand lift Claudia's chin up, smiling at her. Unable to say anything, she reached down and kissed the younger woman.

Claudia blinked in surprised, not expecting this. After a couple of moments to realize, she began to kiss the older woman back.

The kiss was soft and sweet, full of love. But it didn't last long, and the women pulled away.

"So, I'm your Princess?" Myka asked, half teasing, half serious.

Claudia let out a chuckle and nodded. "You are." She smiled and nodded.

Myka held Claudia's hand tighter, and pulled it into her lap smiling. "You're my Princess too."

* * *

><p>Later<p>

* * *

><p>"Hi." Claudia said walking onto the stage and placing her guitar strap over her shoulder. "I ah-so, this is my first time doing anything like this. A really good friend of mine told me I needed to get out of my 'comfort zone'." Claudia smiled over at Pete as she does air quotes. "Ah, and then, my worst nightmare sorta told me the same thing. So, it's been a weird couple of days. Um, anyway, that's it. Yeah, tip your barista. Here we go." She said and started to play.<p>

_Oh, with your feet in the air and your head on the ground_  
><em>Try this trick and then spin it, yeah, yeah, yeah<em>  
><em>Your head will collapse<em>  
><em>Because there's nothing in it<em>  
><em>You'll ask yourself<em>

_Where is my mind_  
><em>Where is my mind<em>  
><em>Where is my mind<em>

_Way out in the water_  
><em>See it swimmin'<em>

_I was swimmin' in the Caribbean_  
><em>Animals were hiding behind the rocks, oh yeah, yeah<em>  
><em>Except a little fish<em>  
><em>But he told me, he swears<em>  
><em>He's tryin' talk to me, to me<em>

_Where is my mind_  
><em>Where is my mind<em>  
><em>Where is my mind<em>

_Way out in the water_  
><em>See it swimmin'<em>

When Claudia was done singing, the crowd burst into applause. Claudia smiled, and looked around, Pete and Myka were clapping and cheering the loudest, with Myka just a bit more louder then Pete. "The Princess saved me." She whispered to herself and smiled.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: I hope you liked it! :)<p> 


End file.
